


PARENTING 101➸ w. ushijima

by SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO/pseuds/SWAGZEYAMATOBIYOLO
Summary: ➯ IN WHICH YOU AND USHIJIMA HAVE 6 KIDS TOGETHER AND LEARN NEW WAYS TO PARENT THROUGH EACH OTHER.LOWER CASE INTENDED
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Osamu/Reader, Schweiden Adlers/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. 𝐅𝐀𝐓 𝐁𝐀𝐁𝐘.

**Author's Note:**

> MEET THE FAMILY!
> 
> ➥ Y/N USHIJIMA — the hot mum 
> 
> ❝ don't give me attitude when  
> you can barely go to the bathroom  
> yourself. ❞
> 
> ➥ WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA — your husband 
> 
> ❝ yeah i can totally take care  
> of the kids for an hour. ❞
> 
> ➥ ANGELO SEMI — your oldest child | 19 years old | in  
> university | worried as hell for you
> 
> ❝ mum, whatever you do, please don't freak out. ❞
> 
> ➥ AMAYA USHIJIMA — second oldest child | 15 years old |  
> music prodigy |5'11
> 
> ❝ as long as you and dad believe me, i'll make it. ❞
> 
> ➥ YUTA USHIJIMA — third oldest child | 15 years old | amaya's twin |  
> the troublemaker
> 
> ❝ no i did not get detention again! ❞
> 
> ➥ EVANGELIN USHIJIMA — fourth oldest child | 12 years old | sass master |  
> please don't mix her and yuta, they will literally destroy the house
> 
> ❝ um yes, i am the only princess in this house. ❞
> 
> ➥ CHIYO USHIJIMA — 6 years old | probs on crack | laughing 24/7
> 
> ❝ look what i did in kinder, ma!!! ❞
> 
> ➥ HIRO USHIJIMA — 1 and a half | quiet kid
> 
> ➥ TSUTOMU GOSHIKI — professional athlete
> 
> ❝ help you make ushijima jealous but... ❞
> 
> ➥ SAVANNAH — your best friend
> 
> ❝ i swear to god i only insert myself in these stories  
> to be gay with the readers. ❞
> 
> ➥ TOBIO KAGEYAMA | professional athlete
> 
> ❝ no i can't date you, you're literally  
> half my age. ❞
> 
> ➥ EITA SEMI | angelo's dad
> 
> ❝ heya, beautiful, it's been awhile. ❞
> 
> it might take you some time to completely memorise but it's okay!! you can always use this as a reference and come back to it <3

"thank you so much, amaya. i literally will buy you whatever you want, baby." you said as you set the bento boxes aside. 

your oldest daughter put the last one she made aside too and giggled wholeheartedly at your stressed expression. "it's fine, mum—although, new shoes would be great."

"ugh, i knew you all were trying to make me broke." you groaned. she laughed again as you turned around to see what disorder had occurred this fine morning. chaos had broken out on a monday morning, as it does in a house with a family of six kids. well, minus angelo since he's in university.

you gasped overly as you saw yuta forcing food into the baby's mouth.

"yuta! you had one job, feed the baby, properly!" you shouted.

yuta and hiro snapped their heads at you promptly, stunned by your yelling this early in the morning. normally it would start after breakfast but it regarded this was a diverse case. you glared at yuta, the rascal of this family. 

you had only instructed him to feed the baby while you made the lunches and he had already made this much of a mess, extending the cleaning you had to do. however, he had a rebuttal on his side.

"but mummm~! he doesn't want to eat anymore and besides, look at him! he's so fat already." yuta complained, furrowing his eyebrows. you grabbed the baby food out of his hand and started feeding hiro as the tension continued to pile up in your head. 

"boy, you better believe you were twice his size at this age!" you said to the boy that looked so similar to you.

"ugh, i hate you mum!" he responded, putting his hands on his hips. amaya laughed again. in a more relaxed situation, you would have laughed too but now, you guys were running late and you had no time to argue.

but things just kept getting worse.

"mum! look here! look!" a bratty voice came. 

and there was the middle child, evangelin. ordinarily, the middle child would be overlooked or ignoried but not in this household. evangelin, or princess evangelin asserted her dominance and made everyone grasp that she was the princess of the house.

you glanced over at her to see that she was pulling your husband into the kitchen. you gasped when you saw ushijima's face. yuta and amaya just stood in shock at what happened.

the man that was just looking so good in his schweiden adlers uniform had cakey makeup done on his face. and to add to that, a bow in his olive hair, added by the princess. 

"i made daddy pretty!" evangelin said, with a proud smile on her face. though, the whole family was in too much shock to comprehend this. how had it even happened? you were just here taking care of these kids and—

oh, you told ushijima to get ready the two other girls. you facepalmed, knowing that your himbo of a husband wasn't all-knowing about the systematic rules you had for them. in fact, he even forgot someone.

chiyo entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"miss gurl." you said when you noticed she was still in her pyjamas at this time. everyone was already ready and there was her, holding her teddy bear.

the five-year-old gasped when she saw everyone was ready to leave.

"no one woke me up!"

she broke into tears and you welcomed the stress once again riling up inside you as you held the baby food in your hand which you set down, to stop the fabricating agitation. then, you let out a calm breath and walked to the child. 

"come on, let's go get ready."

you carried chiyo in your arms and climbed upstairs, the stressing nipping at you like it always did. 

being a mother was a neverending job and it was tons harder than it looked. you had to put an outward facade that everything was alright when in reality, your blood pressure was just getting higher and higher as a result.

but these days, it was better than the others, considering that the children are getting older.

"you were going to leave me!" chiyo cried, her separation anxiety increased. she had worse than most of the kids.

you placed her crying face at the crook of your neck, comfortingly patting her head.

"i'm so sorry, sweetums. daddy just forgot to wake you up! i was going to go wake you up but you came down yourself!" you lied to her.

she looked up at your face with her childlike, immense eyes. "really?"

you nodded and smiled at her charmingly. 

then, you helped your youngest daughter get ready for kindergarten with her said outfit and exactly how she wanted. you only did so since she was upset this morning at you 'leaving her'.

chiyo would be the weird child in your family, although you would happily accept the fact that she could lighten anyone's mood spontaneously. she just had that in her since she was younger.

it was funny how much she could make you happy—all your children could and you couldn't go a day without them since they entered your life. they were the light of your life. for ushijima too. 

you perceived he felt the same way for the children. he may not show it through his stoic expressions but with his simplistic actions like driving amaya to piano lessons even if that meant he would be delayed for practice, putting the kids to sleep when you were both exhausted as hell, spending thousands for school fees, extracurricular and tuitions and dealing with evangeline.

ushijima was a great dad, unlike some dads.

you sighed as you remembered semi. but chiyo made you forget him with her bright jumping.

with chiyo in your hand, you brought her outside where everyone was already whipped up into the cars. ushijima was in his car with the hiro buckled into his safety belt. 

and in your car, the older children, yuta, evangelin and amaya were seated. the fact that they would listen to ushijima better than you slight, just slightly, got onto your nerves.

instinctively, you placed chiyo into her seat and she did her belt up.

"are you sure you can bring them?" you asked him, questioningly. 

normally you would take the younger kids and then go to the office but it looked like ushijima had taken accountability when he got the chance, because you never let him take them. this is what you meant by simple signs.

"y/n, i have done it before." he said to you.

you saw a lipstick stain on his sharp nose still on him and wiped it off with your thumb, ignoring his reassurance.

"i know, toshi but it's just—"

"dropping them off at daycare and kinder isn't that hard."

"but—"

ushijima put on his sunglasses and rolled up the window ignorantly, leaving you in surprise.

"wow, how cool." you grumbled to yourself as you walked to your own car, discouraged with the fact that he would expect you to be okay with that.

you rolled your eyes, knowing there was nothing you could do about it now. all you had left was to go to drop your older children and go to work.

"your stupid dad." you complained to your kids as you reversed. "how did i fall in love with him?"

"your stepbrOoOOo~" yuta teased from next to you.

well someone called shotgun on the front seat. you glared down at your sixteen-year-old.

"yuta-dear, how many times do i have to explain to you that i only lived with his family during high school? there was no stepbro-stepsis-ish," you explained for what felt like the thousandth time.

however, he continued. "onii-chan~ i have a—"

amaya bonked him on the head. "we have a child on board!"

you glanced at the rearview mirror, remembering you had your bratty child on board too but she was quiet unlike usual.

"it's okay, dear. your brother is being trouble as usual." you sighed to evangelin.

"i can see that." evangelin told, glaring at her brother. it was rather contradictory, seeming that when evaneglin and yuta are together, they are trouble. it's like adding the most popular girl at school and a school bully together.

they nearly burnt the house down once—

"this is why i'm the better twin." amaya concluded.

"miss gurl, you are so thriving." savannah said as you guys made your way to the cars.

"you too, girlie." you replied back, the exhaustion bunching up on you. it was like you never got a break from this work. however, you still loved the job.

in all honesty, being a fashion designer was always your dream. you were proud of yourself for reaching it.

"y/n, you don't look like you've given birth six times. the complexion—ugh! i can just brag about you to others for hourssssss~"

"and no doubt you probably have." you laughed, throwing your head back.

"oh, more than i can count." she replied, realising that she did in fact. "anyways, dinner at mine and goshiki's? bring the kids over too!"

you frowned upon the request, noticing how tired you've been today. the stress from this morning and now, subsequent seeing a lot of patients. you were in need for some rest and you could see in savannah's eyes she was quite tired too.

so you did what was best for both of you.

"i'd love to, babe. but it's a school night."

savannah nodded along as the both of you diverged to get to the driving seats of your cars. "i'll see you tomorrow then, i guess?"

"of course. call me later!"

you closed the door to your seat and was the first one to leave the parking lot at the regional clinic, leaving your best friend behind. a relieving sigh left your lips, prizing that your day had ended. all was left was to go home, do more households, enjoy your time with the kids and then, go to bed.

arriving home, you noted the sound of your kids home. you were in for quite a surprise that ushijima picked them all up.

"you guys are already home?" you asked.

yuta rolled his eyes at you as you placed a kiss on the baby's head.

"yes, mum. our dad didn't go buy milk, ya know?" 

you pressed your lips into a firm line, the words offending you more than it should've. 

"nii-chan—" evangelin started but was cut off when you bonked yuta on the head with a fist.

"heyyyy~! don't mess up my hair!"

you rolled your eyes at your daughter. "boys. . .where's your dad and chiyo's missing again? and amaya?"

"not even a 'how's school?'. wow, thanks a lot, mum." evangelin answered, scrunching he nose at you. it was funny how much she resembled you.

"we'll talk about that later, where are they?" you repeated.

"dad is attempting to bathe chiyo." evangelin answered, checking her nails like some princess she was.

and you were off. you ran up the stairs to the bathroom, worry flooding your insides because of how unsure you were of things. ushijima had almost never bathed a child in his life and when he did it was probably for the twins when they were younger or angelo.

and it's been over a decade since that was a thing.

you met your oldest daughter at the entrance of the bathroom as she watched ushijima with an amused look on her face. and here you thought your most responsible child of the household would have done something.

"why don't you help your dad, dear?" you asked sarcastically.

amaya took a note of you and laughed. "i was just curious at how he would handle it."

you rolled your eyes and entered the bathroom where ushijima was on his knees in front of the bubbly tub. chiyo sat there, dumbfounded with soapy hair. and he reached for the three-in-one shampoo.

"wakatoshi-kun! you're doing it all wrong." you grimaced.

you pushed your husband out of the way suddenly, surprising both him and the six-year-old. they glanced up at you with similar looks and watched as you stressfully bathed her. you could've arrived earlier from work, that would make sense.

ushijima watched wordlessly, guilty for not knowing how to do something so simple.

—

once the children were put to bed later at night, you and ushijima sat on your beds. you were on your laptop as he read a magazine. he was quiet, well, quieter than usual.

it was weird because ushijima is always talking when he's tired. and that's when a light bulb went off in your head at what the possibility was that he wasn't speaking much.

the chiyo incident.

you gasped. "oh my god, wakatoshi! i just realised. i'm so sorry."

he glanced over at you, robotically. "it's okay—i mean, what are you sorry for?"

you smiled, remembering how bad he was at lying. you could always see through him when he showed the slightest emotion. you honestly found that a cute part of ushijima. 

you laughed at him and grabbed his hand to hold in your lap. "you're so transparent, toshi."

with that, he placed the magazine at the nightstand so you guys could spend some time together. because it appeared that you longed for that need, he did too after all the monday morning drama and after school's little incident.

"i'm still really sorry for what i did before. i was just super stressed and i—"

"it is fine, y/n. we all do things when we don't mean when we're stressed."

you frowned as you plopped your head onto his lap. when your shoulders reached his firm thighs, you were abruptly evoked of how severely your shoulders ached from the day's work. some kind of fashion designer you were.

it was nice that ushijima noted the flinch on your expression. he massaged your shoulders gently to pass the slow time.

you sighed, looking straight at the lightbulb in your room as if waiting for it to explode and shoot its radiance all over the room. but your mind was largely occupied with apologising to ushijima. "it's not okay. i should've just shown you how it was done. i apologise."

"it's okay, i said it is fine." ushijima repeated, his eyes staring straight into yours. you were never sick of the butterflies this man gave.

you held onto one of his hands to signal him to stop as you brought it to your face to lean against. he smiled at you softly, despite being the stoic person he is.

"i love you."

"i love you too, y/n."

ushijima stared at you for a second, making your cheeks heat up at the time-stopping stare. he had more power than he realised.

"c-can i kiss you?"

you giggled quietly. "we're literally married, sir."

ushijima blushed and smiled lopsidedly at you before he bent down. you puckered your lips in time for him to reach you, kissing you slowly in the calm mood he was in. he was about to let go of you after one kiss but you wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him for another one. 

"i'm sorry." you apologised again.

ushijima helped you up to straddle him as he found you to still be guilty of your actions. it wasn't your fault either because you kept seeing his puppy dog eyes in your head. 

he wrapped his arms around your lower back, a killer for you. it's just the style he did it in, it was just so frustratingly great at it, it drove you crazy.

"don't be." he replied, brushing your hair away from your face. then, you hugged him, placing your face in the crook of his neck. he rubbed your back to ease you from any liability you were stocking up.

you could see hiro in the cot right next to your bed, his eyes closed and displaying his long baby eyelashes.

"you know he looks a lot like you." ushijima said, out of the blue.

"who? angelo?" you suddenly said.

ushijima broke into a smile quickly and you looked at his face to find the confirmation. and there you exposed yourself again for missing your eldest. "i was talking about hiro...you miss angelo?"

you nodded and smiled back at him. "he comes home every holiday but it doesn't feel right without him here. we're always missing him."

"i am, too...maybe because he was your first child. you have a special soft spot for him, still, don't you?" ushijima questioned. he knew it, why was he asking? 

ushijima was there since the day angelo was born but you had that guilt provoking you that angelo didn't have his own dad unlike your other kids.

although ushijima did treat angelo like he was his own so he got that feel. it was just you who found it hard for him.

"for all of them, but angelo more." you replied. "he grew up without him. and he didn't know you weren't his real dad until what—he was fifteen? i didn't have the heart to tell him, angelo loved you so much."

ushijima nodded, remembering that day that angelo just shattered. 

and he started feeling different from your other kids, he shut you out too for a year or so. it made you want to cry from just thinking about it. angelo talked to everyone but you in the household for a while.

"i made a mistake, didn't i?"

"no you didn't." ushijima said, cupping your cheeks so you would look at him. he had comforted you so many times when you were feeling this way. and he was doing it again. "you are the reason this family is stuck together, y/n. without you, we would all be broken. what happened with him was just something you didn't have the heart to tell him. don't blame yourself."

a small tear dropped down your face and you hugged your husband. "thank you...and thank you for treating him like your own child—"

"hey, he is my child, okay?" ushijima said modestly.

you laughed and sniffled, nestling your face into his neck.

"he is our most responsible child though." you said, remembering more about angelo.

"yeah. he is. he took care of the other kids well and he is very responsible. i think he gets that from you." ushijima responded, rubbing your butt slowly in circles with his big palm.

it took a few moments of silence to realise what he was doing.

you felt tingles run across your skin. "you tryna suggest something, waka-waka?"

"i think hiro can sleep with amaya tonight." he responded blankly. "she's still awake singing, right? that will put hiro to sleep quickly."

"you desperate horny tornado." you laughed softly, caressing his well-structured face.

"i can't help myself when i'm with you."


	2. 𝐋𝐎𝐖 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐒.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which your child brings up your troubled past so you get ready to go on a date with your husband to forget all about it. . .

"a c in maths?" you asked.

yuta ignored you, mindlessly scrolling through his phone with that blank look on his face, trying to ignore your distasteful scolding. you sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the laptop in front of you, reading his report out loud. reading out loud, didn't help with the disappointment, unfortunately. the teenager didn't want to recognise you and your laments, the reason why he depended heavily on his phone.

"yuta!" you yelled, but he hardly gave a glance. "listen to me, a c?!"

no answer. you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear frustratingly to see your son acting so arrogant. you plucked the device from his hand at last to force him to speak up.

"pay attention!"

"what did i do wrong, oh my gooood?!" he groaned, tapping his head lightly at the headboard. he presented an annoyed look on his face where he furrowed his eyebrows deeply to create that line in the middle of them. you just got more disappointed at him.

"it's not just maths either!" you snapped. "japanese, c. physics, e. and a d in geography."

he didn't say anything, just looked straight ahead. 

"yuta, i buy you everything you want, trusting that you will do well in school. not only are you becoming more of a brat, but you are also breaking the trust i have for you." you lectured him.

he rolled his eyes, to which you glared at him for. "don't roll your eyes at me!"

"tch."

"and you're also making trouble at school?" you continued, putting the laptop on his bed so you could properly talk to him. "skipping three detentions a week isn't cool, it's not funny."

your spite in the situation was showed from the way you emphasised the last word as your eyes squinted at him.

"your point is?" yuta asked, snapping his head at you, finally involving himself in the conversation. but not admitting he did wrong wasn't right either, yuta required to learn how to take ownership to something. that's something you've seen growing in him since he was young and failed to change it.

you had the determination tugging at you to do it now.

"my point is, we're all trying our best here to work around you, yuta! the teachers, me, your dad. your father and i love you so much, get you whatever you want—see all those games? we just expect a good attitude and good grades back." you explained, tensing your veins by clutching your hands. "this doesn't have to do with us, either. it's just for you to become a respectful—"

"mum, seriously. it's not that big of a deal." he interrupted, rolling his head to look at you. his e/c eyes stared with apathy into yours. you could sense the slight guilt tugging from them as every child had when being scolded. you knew your children had respect for you, you raised them that way.

but sometimes, that respect would break.

"that's what you've been saying since you started high school. when are you going to pull yourself together?! when are you—"

footsteps approached his bedroom, making the both of you snap your attention to the door. ushijima walked in, his eyes looking between you and your son in the sense that he was wondering what was going on.

maybe you raised your voice a little, but it was for the better of yuta.

"what happened?" ushijima asked softly, his eyes facing you.

you shook your head, showing what you were feeling straightaway. "look at his report."

ushijima took the laptop in his hands as he spared yuta a blank look and scanned through the document of yuta's. his eyes widened and you could instantly see that he was disappointed with him.

"this is disappointing. why is it this low?" ushijima asked, fixing his attention on yuta.

he was quiet, unable to answer because of the pressure. although you would argue that he lacked to be scared, that way he would respect his schoolwork for the way it was. or else he would just play around and take nothing seriously. 

yuta was already like that in general so when it came to his work, you grew worried he might locate the same characterizations there. you had high hopes for your kids and to see this as a mother, wore you down because you felt as if you weren't putting in enough work.

"dad," yuta began. ushijima took a seat next to you, closer to yuta than you were. you understood they were obviously going to empathise with each other better, being two guys in the household. "you know how much i love volleyball. she doesn't want me to play it."

you stood up and at the same time and amaya passed by the room. she peeked her head in, staring at the drama that her twin had inflicted himself into again. amaya identified that he was always trouble when it came to everything.

"and i'm not saying not to play it! my husband is literally a volleyball professional, do you think that i would not encourage it?" you asked him, placing your hands on your hips.

your boy looked lost in your eyes so he turned to his father, ignoring you. "she doesn't want me to play, look at how much she's defending herself." 

you grew hatred for the way he was calling you 'she' quickly, like you weren't in the room, unnecessary to the situation. someone needed reminding that he came out of your vagina.

"yuta, listen. do what you want. i'm not stopping you! but if something doesn't go right in the future—oh, don't give me that look! there are chances that something may go wrong with volleyball. if it does, you can rely on your grades then as a backup. i'm not being selfish, this is for your own good. your future."

yuta scoffed. "why are you talking about that like you had one? didn't you wreck yours?"

the whole room froze. you felt your heart race and the sense of betrayal slashing through you. how could he touch something so sensitive? you could see yuta be guilty of what he said straightaway after because he looked away. it didn't make anything he did okay.

amaya stepped into your defence quickly. "what the hell, dude? i'm gonna roundhouse kick your—"

ushijima held her leg just as it was about to touch yuta. it was funny how quick amaya had made it from the door to yuta, just to defend you.

ushijima had that serene look to him. "calm down, all of you."

you spoke up though, despite the quietness, supporting yourself one last time. "exactly why i'm making sure you guys don't go through the same thing—i'll let you take over, toshi."

you felt your heartbreak as you left your son's room, an obvious burden coming in contact. no one dared to stop you, recognising how much those questions hurt you. your own son—you couldn't find believe in that.

yes, yuta was a frank boy. but he was more lighthearted. for him to say something to hurt anybody would mean that you hurt him a lot.

it didn't make sense, because you were only seeking to set him on the right path. you never pressurised him, just scolded him.

you sat on your bed, just as amaya walked in after to comfort you like the good daughter she was.

"i'm so sorry, mum." she apologised as she sat down beside you.

"you know what i'm trying to tell him, right? you understand? i let you do music as much as you want, as long as you get good grades. it's to train you into the habit of being a good person—"

amaya put her hands on your shoulders, stopping you from freaking out—a habit you were prone to when finding yourself vulnerable.

"you didn't do anything wrong, relax. that dumbass just doesn't know what to say when." amaya sighed, stroking your shoulders slightly.

you were so grateful to have a friendly older daughter. she had no idea how much she stabilized you and with her soothing voice, it was just magic.

"yuta, you know how much she loves you. why would you say such a thing?" you heard ushijima in the loud silence.

"i didn't say anything wrong! she's so pushy." yuta complained back.

he was quiet soon though and you could tell that ushijima was glaring at him. it was a rare sight but it would come undone here and there for the kids when needed.

amaya held your hand. "he gets over it quick though."

you nodded in agreement.

"he does. he'll come to apologise in—"

footsteps approached your room in a record's time, astounding both you and amaya. you guys knew he got over things quick but the fact that ushijima calmed him down so fast was something that was meant to be relished in.

"sorry."

ushijima came into the room too, crossing his arms against his chest at complete disapproval of his son.

"it's okay—"

"y/n, let him apologise properly." ushijima interrupted, not looking at you once.

you nodded obediently.

"i'm sorry for making you guilty. you don't deserve to be put down for a mistake you made and grew from. in fact, you put in a lot of effort for us all, i should be happy for it. i'll get good grades or whatever."

and cue his sarcastic eye roll and smile.

you opened your arms spontaneously but he shook his head, declining your rather broad offer. you furrowed your eyebrows at yuta so he walked into your arms and allowed for you to hug him. 

that's all you wanted to hear from him.

"are you mad?" he asked.

you shook your head. "as long as you learned."

ushijima smiled in the background, watching proudly that he helped to solve the problem between the two of you.

you returned his smile.

"and he really yelled at you for that?" savannah asked, her eyes growing wide. "that is so annoying."

"i know right! and all because i wanted him to keep his grades high. because what if he doesn't get into volleyball professional? what if he doesn't want to play volleyball anymore? i'm just building up his future in case." you sighed as you leaned against your best friend's shoulder. your cheek pushed up at the corner of it as you glanced down at her hands. you felt yourself drowning in exhaust.

but the sight of her drawing a design for a new order that just arrived today—a teal cocktail dress for a rather snobby and rich woman, calmed you down a little.

"i'm failing, aren't i? i can't be a good mum." you pushed yourself off and hit your head onto the desk you were working on. 

savannah dropped her pencil to attend to you. sometimes you really doubted yourself and whether you were doing the right thing or not and needed help with that.

"no you're not. you're just stressed, baby." she said as she stroked your hair from the back. 

savannah swirled your hair in her hands, gradually calming you down like it usually would. she found that that was a weak spot of yours and used it against you at times like this, when you needed help.

because the truth was there—you weren't a bad mother at all.

"he just didn't understand you. i'm sure he does now. we all know yuta! he's always been the uncooperative one of the family." savannah continued with a soft giggle. 

"he has." you smiled to yourself as you found yourself being convinced of her words.

"look," she said, pulling your hair slightly.

you looked up at her, the weariness evident from the brim of your eyelids that caught tired tears.

"you obviously need a break." she said. "i'm telling you that you have a responsible older daughter. go on a date with ushijima tonight, it'll refresh your mind. how long are you going to be cooped up like this?"

you looked down at savannah's design, genuinely thinking about the idea of a date. it certainly did sound good to go on a date with a man who would calm you down. 

and ushijima was stuck with hiro the entire day today since he had no practice so it would be okay, right?

you thought about your other kids and knew they would be alright with it, especially amaya who would encourage you to go have some free time with your husband. she was honestly such an angel.

you couldn't believe you birthed that.

"thanks, savannah."

—

amaya smirked almost instantly when you told her about it. 

"maaaaa~ what are your plans?"

you felt your cheeks heat up at the thoughts she had and hit her on the arm for it. yuta had rubbed off on her but you guessed it was inevitable, they were twins at the end of the day.

"nothing like that! just a date night with your dad. . .you can do it, right?"

you prayed hard that she would say yes and like you thought she had fallen into an agreement with it.

"yeah, i can take care of them! don't worry about it, take your time. i'll make sure hiro doesn't miss you too." she comforted.

you glanced over at your baby son, being constantly reminded that you were going to leave him for a few hours and he would be asleep by the time you came home, so he would miss out on seeing you for a long time. it guilted you slightly.

"thanks so much, amaya." you said, kissing her on the head. "make sure yuta helps too! it's not fair for you to be the only responsible one."

she rolled her eyes as you got up. "sure but i end up babysitting him too."

you laughed as you left the living room, sensing the weight lift off your shoulders and the spark of enthusiasm that you were able to go on this date. you climbed up the stairs and entered your room, the last in the hallway.

"wakatoshi," you called.

he lifted his head at you.

"let's go on a date tonight." you smiled.

ushijima furrowed his eyebrows at you, immediately suspecting you. were you that easy to see through?

"why?"

sighing, you walked over to your husband who was sitting on the bed. you tilted his face to you by the slight touch of your fingers and he was easily looking at you with that action.

"we haven't been on one in a long time, can we pleaseeee~?"

ushijima pursed his lips as he destroyed the eye-contact you were making. 

"hmmm. . .okay i guess. go get ready." 

and with that, you were off to go get ready.

"you're excited." he said as he joined you in the joint bathroom.

"why would i not be excited to go on a date with you?" you asked as you bent down to get your makeup bag. the sound of the date was truly exciting you so you weren't lying at all.

ushijima shrugged and you comprehended his suspicions were still high. you didn't mind him and began doing your makeup as he started to strip off his clothes.

"ushi~" you said, nearly dropping the brush you had in your hand. you watched him stoically take off his clothes, unable to read his actions or intentions. however, they seemed to be tolerably normal.

yes, you were married. but all of a sudden?

you were caught by surprise at times.

"what? can i not shower?" he asked.

your face heated up as you looked back at your makeup bag, knowing your eyes would definitely go down there if you continued to look.. "n-no. go ahead and shower."

you finished your makeup quickly and did your hair as he went into the shower and took his time in there. honestly, this man was so hot it was hard to breathe—or was that the steam coming out of the bathroom?

shaking your head, you got out of the bathroom and settled into some nice clothes, trying hard not to think hard about what he hid under his clothes in the bare daytime. 

—your outfit (damn best frannn, get it ig)  
—your outfit (damn best frannn, get it ig)

then you were ready. so you sat in the living room, waiting for ushijima to shower and get ready himself.

chiyo walked into the room at cue.

"mummy! you look so pretty!!" she squealed as she came to fall in your lap cutely with an added giggle.

you smiled softly at your little girl, watching her eyes sparkle. "thanks, baby. i'm going to go soon, be good to onee-chan, okay?"

"okay!" she said, pulling out from you. "i'm gonna go play now!"

chiyo ran out of the door, hitting her hand on the door tenderly.

"be careful sweetie!" you laughed after her.

you shook her head at the clumsiness and went back to waiting for ushijima. to which he came out within a minute. you gawked at him, he gawked at you—it was a very intense moment and you could feel that you were sweating.

water dripped down his bare chest and abdomen as a towel hung around his waist. it was barely gripping onto him too, you were finding yourself staring unintentionally.

"you look pretty, y/n." he said, staring down at your legs.

"thanks. . ."

you looked away quickly, hairs raising. the silence was quickly broken as ushijima went into the closet.

if you were already flustered, how flustered were you going to be on the actual date?


	3. 𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐈 𝐆𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐈 𝐁𝐄𝐀𝐓𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐏𝐔𝐒𝐒𝐘!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING /// smut & unprotected sex enjoy lol

ushijima and you arrived at the gymnasium within a brief drive from your house, consisting of happy conversations like a wife and husband have. he was excited, you could determine from how his eyes glinted with enthusiasm at the spectacle of the volleyball gymnasium through the car window. 

it only upped how much you didn't mind what you guys agreed on for the date. 

it was going to be a volleyball game and then a long drive, where you would talk for hours and hours to pass. pretty small. but that's what could be arranged when you suddenly went to him, wanting a date out of the blue.

"we don't have to go to a volleyball game if you don't want to." ushijima said for the thousandth time.

he certainly pestered you about it, as if you didn't want to go to a volleyball game in the first place, offending you, not gonna lie.

did he genuinely think you would not want to go to a volleyball game after marrying this addict? like, you were sure he loved volleyballs more than the family. of course, you would never say such things to wakatoshi, he would naturally give you puppy eyes if you did.

abruptly, ushijima grabbed your hand to shake you out of your thoughts and you felt your cheeks heat up as he looked at you with his eyes gleaming. you two were waiting outside the volleyball gymnasium, where the game would be held and surrounded by people were rushing to get in.

"i don't mind, wakatoshi!" you laughed, squeezing his hand as a comfort. "i wanna go!"

your eyes caught something almost instantly, distracting you from his state of mishap.

"...look, i think there are some fangirls you need to attend."

you pointed behind him, where there were in fact a group of girls, staring at ushijima with heart eyes. 

you have come to terms with this—your husband having his own army of fangirls. it really meant nothing because you knew this himbo picked up no clues of their 'love' for him.

ushijima looked at them to which they squealed like he was some kind of idol. you giggled in answer and then tugged his sleeve. he gave you a boyish smile as if trying to avoid the embarrassment of the fangirls.

"come on, let's get inside." ushijima said after the embarrassment got to him.

you nodded in consent.

ushijima and you walked into the volleyball gymnasium, getting your tickets checked. after that, being adorned by a few more people, they were literally begging for him to sign autographs and then finally, you were inside the actual gymnasium which was buzzing with the near-beginning of a new game.

"what teams are playing?" you questioned ushijima as you guys walked over to your seats on the bleachers. in fact, ushijima followed closely behind you, a hand pressing against your lower back to guide you to the located seats. you were practically gushing inside, a flustered mess. 

it was cute how he did this so casually, without noticing that he was touching you at all.

"msby and ejp, i think. but it's just a practice match." 

you claimed your seats right behind the rails that were high enough to allow you to look over. lucky for you to have a husband in the volleyball department, you were able to get games and best seats whenever you guys wanted.

"oh, sakusa-kun's team?"

ushijima nodded. and you discerned that his eyes were pierced on the game that was starting in a few seconds with the players already assembled on the court. you comprehended that he was fully set on the game, he wasn't going to talk, he was going to focus now.

a small smile curled on your lips. personally, you found it attractive when ushijima was focussed on something. the way his eyes would scrutinize into absorption hit different granting the feeling of wind knocking from your lungs. whether it'd be on bill papers, as he worked out at home, simply staring into your eyes in the dark, this man was so deliciously addicting.

"it's starting." ushijima noted.

you peeled your eyes away from him, seeing that you were staring too much and looked at the game. it began with the favour of msby getting the ball. 

hinata served the ball with a boom, setting it across the court when the whistle blew and indicated the game. the system in which the first serve of a game stopped hearts wasn't comparable to anything, it just grasped you into fed anxiety.

ushijima told you about hinata and how he had improved drastically over the years, so seeing him playing again, you couldn't imagine him to be a bad player before this. 

the game continued and you were in absolute awe at how everything was going well but the anxiety was inevitable by everyone in the gymnasium. you swore that you were growing deaf by the roars of the supporters behind you who were having it harder than you.

you found yourself holding onto ushijima's hand at some point to relieve tension but it seemed as if he took advantage of that by squeezing your hand so hard, you were certain your blood circulation nearly got cut off. you stared at him to see if he would notice, but he was so into the game.

"ushi—"

"sorry, baby." he interrupted hastily. ushijima looked at you for one second only prior to scanning at the game. you would've minded other times but when the nickname 'baby' drew from his lips unconsciously, it reminded you of the arrow that was pierced in your heart.

ushijima was in fact, too much. and the audacity he had to look at the game when you were dying beside him, hurt you. however, you didn't mind as much, seeing as the game was ending soon.

the last few seconds of the game were the most intense with no one knowing whether it was going to be the last point or not. you scrutinized at it, feeling your body rigid

miya atsumu set the ball to bokuto who attempted to spike across the net with his enthusiastic being, only for suna to block. the ball was coming straight back on the msby court but they weren't ready to lose yet as their libero dived down to lift the ball off the ground, body sliding against the wooden floor.

the ball sprung up again and before you knew it, atsumu set, sakusa hit and there was the winning point for the msby.

ushijima and you let out a held-in breath and looked at each other with relief. you two were unaware of holding the breath.

"they did it." you sighed.

"yeah. that was intense." 

you and your husband stayed quiet as the army of supporters cheered for the msby jackals team. it was obvious that you and ushijima were rooting for them too, sitting at their side of the bleachers.

"shall we get going?" you asked him, when the noise died down a little.

"sure." he nodded, the exhaustion relieving from his face.

ushijima stood up, noting the number of fans that were beginning to mark him again. he waved wordlessly at them before focussing his intent on you. letting a hand out to you, you grabbed it and lifted yourself off the plastic seats.

it was time for the two of you to get the hell out of there for the next destination of your date. well, you wouldn't want to say it was a destination, it was more of a drive so you weren't going to stop at one spot. maybe to eat?

"let's go before it gets more crowded." ushijima told you, patting your shoulder.

you agreed by turning around and leading him on, your hands still intertwined. you left through the exit and headed towards the main exit, the quietness something you would be able to enjoy for a short time. it was a matter of time before this place was going to be jammed with fans of the teams.

ushijima and you exited the volleyball gymnasium and walked back to his expensive car. 

it felt like you were still his wife and not a mother of his kids, like you never had kids. not in a bad way. but it felt like you were reliving younger moments of yourself with this date.

after buckling up in the car, ushijima pulled back the gear stick as he turned to look back. you stayed silent during the entire part, watching as the man seized your heart in one take.

he, then, placed a hand on your exposed thigh, reversing the car.

"w-wakatoshi." 

"hm...oh." he replied and then a small smile came over his face. "you don't like it?"

he rubbed your thigh a little more, causing your cheeks to heat up once again. all the blood was for sure going to rise to your head because of him. 

"no no, it's i—"

ushijima took off his hand to change the gear stick to drive and then drove away, his eyes now on the road. funny how quickly he acted as if he didn't just make you act up for a whole second. he threw all of his actions away and focussed on the road.

"tease." you muttered to yourself and distracted yourself with the outside.

you weren't able to see the small smile tugging on his lips.

— 

time passed and you were assured of a splendid with ushijima and you did in fact get one.

"aren't you getting tired from driving?" you queried him. 

he shook his head, although it was hard to see from the nightshade that was taken in tone inside the car. night was here and you guys were driving around the city, admiring the lights and such.

"i'm not, it's fine."

"ushijima—"

"wakatoshi." he corrected.

it earned a giggle from you. "oh i love you so much." 

"i'd kiss you now but i have to keep my eyes on the road." ushijima replied blankly.

you rolled your eyes and then got a sudden idea to spice up the moment in question. you peeled his hand from the steering wheel and confidently placed it onto your thigh. 

admittedly, his hand was that big. he rubbed it, slowly caving down to the inner sides. you felt yourself, again from scratch, get hot from this man.

"you suck at showing feeling." you said to ushijima, out of pure frustration.

ushijima couldn't look at you so he couldn't properly reply to you properly but he managed to slip out a few words. "maybe. but not that much when it comes to you."

"wakatoshi, i am actually going to burst." you sighed, tensing up against his hand. your breath was choking in your throat.

luckily you guys were at a red light because ushijima full-on turned to you, eyes widened. "why?do you need to go to the bathroom?"

it took a second for the joke to process in your mind and when it did, you let a squeal of laughter, nearly crumbling at the fact that he could be that dumb. but who was complaining? you weren't. the tense feeling knotting up in your stomach and thigh disappeared.

"wakatoshi-kunnnn~ you need to consider being a comedian."

"you sound like satori, stop it." ushijima replied, obviously embarrassed by his statement.

the red light was replaced with the green light. ushijima stepped on the accelerator, executing a small jerk forwards for the both of you. the car went down the streets of tokyo.

"honestly, i swear, you are the funniest in the family." you said, patting his hand.

he didn't say anything.

"like no one can compare to your humour."

"yeah, yeah we get it, y/n." he finally answered, earning another laugh to leave your lips.

warning : nsfw!

a calm quietness soon drew into the conversation as you guys admired the lights around you for the last time. you were exiting the city's buildings in a matter of minutes. you noted it when you actually exited the city, offering you to acknowledge the hand dancing on your thigh so briskly yet firmly. there were the distractions of the lights before, but now, there was basically nothing to distract you from that.

however, when your leg moved against it, it only made ushijima move in deeper. there was no sound in the car, no radio, nada. just the sound of the car driving, creating a serene environment.

"wakatoshi—"

"hm?" he hummed in response, taking a quick glance at your flustered state.

"i-i—do you wanna. . .? are you?"

"use your words." he said firmly.

you knew how much he loved taking control, it was crazy how this stoic man could rule over your body and treat it like the queen you were. ushijima's fingers scrapped by the outline of your panties, causing your knees to close in shakingly. 

you swallowed steadily.

"do you wanna do it, tonight?"

ushijima turned right into your neighbourhood. the streetlights passing one by one felt slower as the adrenalin inside you picked up. he was aware of what he was doing.

"yes." he replied.

silence.

your eyes shouldn't have widened when you knew the answer that would come from him. the lust bound around you as he pulled up in the driveway, essentially giving you your free entry into hell.

honestly, parents fucking at this age?

prior to you to even have a chance to turn around, ushijima wrapped his big fingers around your throat and made you turn around to kiss him. you could barely let out a gasp at the sudden touch of his lips, cradling you almost with its last piece of sanity.

he backed you against the window, leaning over to push his tongue into your mouth. what an eventful night and here it was, getting more eventful as you and ushijima lock lips under the moonlight. 

you were given no chance to talk as he secured you in your place—at the car window.

"wakatoshi—"

"hm?" he repeated.

"fuck, should we even being doing this?" 

"why not?" ushijima roughly pulled you into another kiss, no space for breath in the heated kiss. and the hand roaming on your thighs was not forgotten. his fingers were tingling on the hook of your panties, debating whether to go inside or not.

you were realistically filled with adrenalin, waiting for it to come. you couldn't wait for him to fill you up with his white cum gushing out of you at your high. 

then, you remembered te kids.

drawing out, you put a hand up at him to stop. ushijima looked defeated, pulling back as he leaned against his own car window. you pulled out only to call your daughter.

"you home, ma?" amaya asked and you could tell her sleepy was on and that you woke her up.

"sorry, baby. i am." you cringed at yourself. you couldn't help but peer into ushijima's threatening gaze, waiting for the chance to pounce at your body once again with his possessive grip. "is everyone asleep?"

amaya let out a long yawn. you looked at the time on the car, seeing it was well past one in the morning.

"yep. evangelin fell asleep beside me, i brought hiro's cot to my room." she answered. "can i go to sleep now?"

"hold on, how about yuta and chiyo?"

"oh. chiyo fell asleep right next to yuta. i just tucked them both in 'cos she didn't want to leave. is that okay?" amaya replied.

amaya wanted to sleep badly. a smile painted on your lips, excited for tonight's events. it was only eleven-thirty, there was so much time waiting for you to waste.

"okay, okay. thanks, darling. go to sleep now, okay?"

"thanks, mum. good night."

you were ready to say bye to your back by the time amaya ended the call. 

his lips met with yours rougher than foreseen as you both favoured over the centre of the car. ushijima's hands cupped your cheeks, drawing you into the kiss more. your cheeks heated up, flustered of him and his instincts.

it's been a while since you guys had this type of intimacy. you hadn't realised how much you were craving until now because of the time had passed along with your extremely busy and interfering schedule. you unconsciously missed how his big hands held you and made you feel good.

you began unbuttoning your shirt and on cue, ushijima slipped a hand into the darkness to touch your boobs. he squeezed them both together, earning a small moan to slip from you.

"should we go inside?" you asked him, pulling out for a second in the kiss. his hot breath was fanning your face as you looked down.

the desperation was evident on his face.

"just one more."

you agreed with it, knowing how much this precious moment meant for the both of you. it was rare that you two were having this. the least you could do is to make sure you were increasing your intimacy in the present moment.

ushijima kissed you again but it wasn't the last.

it followed to another one and another one, getting out of control as you made out in the darkness of the car. it was funny how natural it was happening, like you guys weren't parents at all, like you were still a young couple hanging around.

once again, ushijima pulled out and turned to his right.

"wakatoshi—"

he pulled back his seat, obtaining your body to stiffen. you got the hint.

"come sit on me." he patted his thigh.

you stared at him, unsure of the whole thing but there was no saying no to him. you allowed him to cup your butt cheeks callously. he assisted you to get over so you were straddling him. the steering wheel was apparent behind you, however, you weren't focussing on that. the moment was undoing itself.

ushijima let out a hot groan as you kissed down his neck with him leaning his head back against the head of the car seat. you made subtle eye contact, smirking.

"fuck." he muttered.

you unbuttoned his shirt, your kisses following the busy hands that worked skillfully.

"we should go inside." you said, stopping.

ushijima cupped your cheeks to make you look at him.

"one in here and one inside?" 

a smile came onto your face, understanding his desperation from his blank face. you were as desperate as him, maybe even more. but the pleasure that would come here wouldn't conceal the uncomfortable setting you were in. abruptly you felt his hard under you, making you ache for him. the smile was gone as quick as it came.

"if we go inside now, we can do three." you reasoned.

his hands rested at your waist as he gave you a longing look. one that was basically made you fall hard for him as it scrutinized you, making the hairs on your skin raise at the interaction.

"okay." he finally agreed with a blank tone.

ushijima opened the car door and got out with you wrapping your legs around him instinctively. he supported you, binding his arm around your ass to make you slightly jump. you doubted you would ever get over that feeling that was so chaste, yet so chilling in a sexual sense. he closed the car door behind him and locked the door.

"hurry, it's cold." you giggled.

"you won't be laughing when i'm done with you, baby." he responded, walking to the front door.

you ached again, seeing how serious he had become. not saying anything else, you pulled him into a heated kiss, so he would appreciate that you were serious too about how much you wanted him. ushijima unlocked the door with ease and entered the dark house.

the kids should be asleep by now, you were in the car for quite a while so they wouldn't be able to hear from you. but just in case, you made sure to make the kisses softer.

ushijima locked the door and began heading for the stairs. each step closer to the bedroom was agonizing you with the need of him even though he was right here, present in the moment. he walked past the kids' bedroom, making sure to stop when he did.

not until you made it to the room, did you begin makeout again. 

ushijima turned on the light, bringing you to the bed. he tossed you onto it, obviously excited. he got on top of you, one hand beside you as the other hand was unbuttoning the remaining buttons of his shirt.

however, you had other plans.

you pushed him off you and patted his thigh.

"what?" he asked.

he didn't get it. you rolled your eyes, exhaustingly. after, you got off the bed and onto the knees right in front of it. that would surely tell him.

ushijima's eyes widened. "are you—"

"come on, waka-waka. i don't want you to always do work."

he didn't need to be told twice. subsequent seeing the way your face craved to be pushed onto his dick, he was ready to do it. ushijima unbuckled his pants pulled them down along with his boxers. 

there came out the million-dollar cock, hard with a left curve.

your face painted with a tangible smile. the sight of his cock, hard in front of you made you wet. however, you hid your own pain to help him out. 

you took it into your hands, stroking the dick that was slick with precum. his fingers messily combed your hair, getting himself ready.

you licked the tip, lapping your saliva around the slit. his grip tightened on your hair instantly. looking up at him, you were presented with the sight of him peering right back with his half-lidded eyes, filled with lust. your heart raced as it signalled with the encouragement he was giving through basic eye-contact. 

that was enough for you to deepen your take in, by pushing your mouth onto his dick. in the instant, your mouth was full of ushijima. you weren't capable to take in the whole thing seeing how big he was. 

your spit dribbled down him as your slurping sounds were seemingly heard. he found you so beautiful taking his big cock into your mouth, like a good wife you were.

"fuck, y/n." he hissed, throwing his head back.

you smiled, understanding how good you were making him feel. you liked when he was vocal. with your bobbing head on his monster dick, his hands were grabbing your hair brutally, hoping he wouldn't succumb his insanity to your mouth. ushijima was a mess around you.

in a moments time, he was cumming into your mouth.

you pulled out, wiping your mouth after you swallowed. his breath was ragged, uneven you could say but he was barely done with you. the welcoming sense of pride wasn't permitted into your system was a single second. ushijima pulled you up by the hair and threw you on the bed. you were undoubtedly shocked, so shocked that you weren't able to talk as he ripped off your skirt, then panties. 

"wakatoshi-kun—fuck!"

he wasted no time, pounding his wet dick inside you. his eyes made contact with yours for what felt like a needy second before he looked down at the action that was going on underneath. you had a hand wrapped around his neck, clawing onto his clothed back.

it was clear that he had purposely kept his top on because he knew the scratch marks you would create would get noticed by his teammates. they were busybody enough to ask, especially the seagull. however, you were still blessed with scene of his abs on top of you, clenching at his hard thrusting.

"shit shit shit!" you muttered, feeling the tears resolve at the brim of your lids.

it felt so good, simultaneously it was like your opening was overstretched. tomorrow was going to be a hard day for you, you could see that far in the future.

"look at me." ushijima said, caressing your face as he pulled it up to face you. he tried to distract you, it failed as it would usually do. 

the tears were falling down your face, the delicacy nothing compared to how violently the bed was shaking.

if the kids weren't home, you would for sure be screaming his name.

you cummed onto him, didn't stop him at all. ushijima wanted you fully.

"fuck, ushi this puthy gonna break, please!" you whisper-shouted, holding onto his back.

he released inside you, relieving you as he would stop now.

"that's enough." you sighed, getting up. you were done for the night, you wanted sleep.

"no—"

"what do you mean—whoa!"

ushijima wrapped an arm around your abdomen and easily turned you around on the bed, putting you on your knees. your mouth formed an 'o' shape, skin tingling from the adrenalin that occupied you. a stiffening of condition, although, ushijima was not here for that. he made sure you knew that too.

the man got behind you. you were still trying to revive from the shock of how he flipped you so easily onto your knees. it was simple—the sightly scene of your dripping pussy was all your husband needed to see in order get another round.

"i can't do anymore." you said.

the day was already exhausting as it was to be, you had your worries about how you would cope up the rest of the week. ushijima didn't care, he wanted to live in the moment.

he aligned himself in front of you, choosing to ignore your senseless cries. but the moment he struck himself into you, you were moaning moreover. you tried to stretch yourself out also but ended up wishing he would grow smaller.

you were in pain and pleasure as ushijima thrusts into you.

this position could only make you moan harder and louder no matter how hard you tried to drown it in. ushijima came to a realisation about this. he pushed your face into the white sheets, knowingly welcoming the muffled moans and cries.

"y-you're so big." you cried, feeling his big hand covering your head.

"you like it that way, don't you?" he said.

"fuck i do."

the spot you were in indicated the sounds of the bed that was violently shaking. you prayed that it wouldn't break. it has never broken before but if it did—

crack!

your eyes widened in the very sheets.

ushijima stopped halfway inside you and then you two made eye contact as if knowing precisely what the sound was. no, it couldn't be. the bed? broken? that wasn't likely, was it? you didn't want to believe it. no way did you and ushijima actually—

it was like you telepathically communicated as you got off the bed, butt ass naked too. ushijima was the first one to look under the bed to relieve his growing curiosity. then, you did too.

the bed frame was broken.

one side of the bed was broken with its wooden part demolished.

you cringed on the inside, trying not to show it. ushijima and you both got back up.

"what do we do?" you asked him, shocked.

"let's go sleep in the guest room." he answered, quite embarrassed.

ushijima and you put some clothes on, attempting to not face the circumstance of the broken bed.


	4. 𝐁𝐑𝐎𝐊𝐄𝐍 𝐁𝐄𝐃.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the bed you and ushi fucked on becomes broken so you have to take a family trip to get a new one >//<

you were flustered when you woke up with ushijima's slumbering features in front of you. he was deep asleep, snoring loudly. however, his features made up for the lack of calmness in him.

recalling what happened last night was bugging you to the point that you weren't able to look at his face without feeling the abrupt blood rush to the face. the pain only kept reminding you about what happened.

it was saturday, so naturally, ushijima had a later practice. you didn't wake him up either because he was tired from the week of volleyball and children. it was seen through his abnormal snoring. 

you got out of the bed and left the room to go to the bathroom. after the event's of last night, the bed had suffered quite the damage. you had to get a new one as soon as possible.

finishing up in the bathroom, you left with a yawn leaving your lips, suddenly remembering that you had children. you stopped mid-yawn and rushed into amaya's room to see them, noting it's been over twelve hours since you saw your baby.

although your face managed to soften at the scene.

"aw~" you pouted, seeing evangelin have her arm thrown over her older sister in the bed as she mumbled something along the lines of "bow down to princess evangelin." 

amaya was fast asleep, despite the urging whispers that came from the younger. and baby hiro was asleep in the cot with the blanket right to his chin. you made the decision to not interrupt their morning and went over to yuta's room to check out him and chiyo. 

surprisingly, his room door was open and chiyo was in there, asleep. it shocked you the least to say as you looked at her with the empty dent right next to her on yuta's bed. she was tucked in perfectly, asleep with small and short snores.

yuta's the one that generally wakes up at like four in the afternoon, it was different to see him awake at such an hour. you were in search for him as you went downstairs, looking out for sounds in the house that would indicate that he was in fact awake. soon, you head the microwave was on and familiar sizzling. you smiled as you walked into the kitchen, unexpecting what he would be doing.

"oH uShI yOu gOnNa mAkE tHiS pOoThy bReAk~!" he mimicked in a high tone.

you halted, hearing a snicker following.

oh no.

yuta looked at you straightaway subsequent his little remark, searching for the change in your face upon his effect. it was hard to hide, especially when you gave yourself away in clear show. oh, what else were you meant to do? and like it was your fault anyways?

why did i have kids? why did i raise him like this? should i send him to a boarding school faraway that would make him feel lonely—you know what, i think adoption is better.

"hey, mum." he laughed.

"y-yuta." you gritted your teeth and pushed him over to the side to get to the stove, taking over the breakfast responsibility. you wondered if you could ground him for this. he was still laughing, you swore you wanted to put that boy in a chokehold so bad but didn't show anything. the fact that he heard got you so embarrassed. 

and poor chiyo was in his room as well, you could only hope that she was asleep during your little session with ushijima. and if she wasn't and yuta was laughing beside her upon hearing you guys, you knew you would face the most embarrassment possible.

"mum." he laughed again, inclining over the countertop with his arms stretched out.

"shut up!"

when he saw that you were abashed, it only made it worse. he lost it, closing his head onto his arms. it was quiet for a while and thank god, it was. you could actually make breakfast in silence. that was when it was heard that someone was coming down the stairs, yuta started again.

"oH wAkAtOsHI-kUn~ bReAk mY bAcK!"

yuta was standing just a bit away from the entrance, where his dad stood still at, eyes widened. you heated up.

"don't refer to your dad by his first name." you said, trying not to look at ushijima. and boy was this morning not yours—he had a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his toned chest. he really said not to look at the impossible.

"please. you nearly woke chiyo up as well. it's quite entertaining being the room next door."

you opened your mouth to submerge his thoughts but amaya walked in, rubbing her eyes. if she had heard as well...

you decided to ask yourself, praying hard to whoever was in heaven that she didn't. did you even deserve to pray to heaven anymore?

"um, amaya-dear. did you sleep good last night?" you questioned.

everyone turned to await her answer. she stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at you sleepily.

"oh yes! me, evangelin and hiro slept really good." she smiled.

the relief seeped through you—you knew she was the good kid.

"oh my god, amaya. you know what happened—"

ushijima placed his hand against yuta's mouth. "if you open your mouth again, you will be the next victim to evangelin's makeup."

"hey! what's wrong with my makeup?!" came evangelin's voice. you didn't even realise she was there, gratitude to ushijima's build blocking her from view. ushijima froze.

"n-nothing, dear." he answered with a boxy smile.

she scrunched her nose at him. "fine then. be that way, dad."

— 

being in a furniture shop with your family because of a broken bed was what you least expected to happen, but it seemed like you were doing it now. the uncomfortable silence was noted between you and ushijima as you guys walked around the shop, trying to look for a new bed. one with good quality.

"how can i help you today?" an employee asked you. 

you came to a stop and looked at him, a smile painting your lips.

"oh, we came here for a new bed."

yuta slapped his hand to his mouth, turning to the side to hid continous laughter. how much did he have in him? he just kept on laughing. 

"a new bed? anything you're looking for in particular?" the employee continued.

you gave ushijima a glance, he was barely able to answer as hiro began crying in his arms. you sulked on the inside and turned to the employee, doing your best not to cringe at yourself. you completely regretted the date yesterday—why did you go?

"good quality, firm. it's okay if it's expensive, we can pay."

"oh, what happened to your old bed?" 

a flustered expression took over your face. you couldn't even begin to explain how much resent you felt towards that employee in that moment. it was a disgrace that he even worked here.

kill all men—

"they broke it!" yuta screamed with laughter.

adoption it is.

ushijima and you were extremely embarrassed, your face were enough to say it. and it came to no assistance that everyone around you looked over and by the context of yuta's words and the way yours and ushijima's faces dropped, they figured it out. 

amaya had to bonk her twin's head in order for him to shut up.

but didn't stop the shocked face that suddenly came onto evangelin's face.

you lost it. your twelve-year-old even knew the understanding behind yuta's words.

"mum! dad! i am disappointed!" she said.

you facepalmed as ushijima looked away, whistling.

"you guys did what? nuh-uh, we're going to the shrine after this!" she said, fuming with all her little embodiment could take. and she stomped on the floor for extra emphasis. 

"evangelin!" you and amaya yelled as yuta started laughing again.

"they said they will deliver it tonight." ushijima said as he slammed the car door, getting into the car. you brought the kids into the car earlier since hiro was about to take a nap again so you decided it was best for ushijima to finish the final agreements for the chosen bed.

and the bed you chose was probably the most expensive the store provided with.

but what could you say? you didn't want to another family trip to the bed store. particularly when you found out how your kids had behaved. ushijima began driving out of the parking lot as everything was settled already. all that was needed was to go back home and relax. 

"that's quick—"

"so you guys should be responsible with your bed after this, okay?" evangelin said. she balanced her weight with her hands pushing her in between yours and ushijima's headrests. she gave you both what you could see was a light look of worry as if anxious you guys wouldn't listen to her. 

desirably for her, you were hoping it was the last bed as well.

"evangelin! stop talking like that!" amaya dragged her by the forearm back to her seat, which you were ever so grateful for. how could you live without amaya?

you probably could live if yuta wasn't your child. because he scoffed instantly at evangelin's request. he was a little quieter since he was on his phone, a great distraction for him, you noticed.

"thank you, amaya—" ushijima said but was quickly interrupted by evangelin once again. "let's go to the shrine just to make sure!"

"make sure of what?" chiyo piped in.

you swerved your head to stare down at evangelin with an infamous glare. however, you were taken aback when she mirrored your actions. and god, did she look like a younger version of you when she did. you found yourself grieving over it.

"we're going to the shrine. now." she said, raising an eyebrow for effect.

"yessir!" yuta replied, looking up from his phone with a large grin.

"you guyssss." amaya shook her head, reaching over to the baby who began crying at yuta's scream. "mum, please let's just go to the shrine. or else they'll just demand for it."

you let out a longing sigh and sat back properly in your seat, your husband not interfering with the situation. you didn't blame him. yuta and evangelin equalled chaos.

"wakatoshi-kun, drive to the shrine."

"pray properly!" 

did you even need to turn around to know who was the one that was yelling that in the middle of the crowd? you didn't.

although, ushijima and you were finding yourselves listening to her instructions. your hands were clasped hardly, furrowed eyebrows as you prayed hardly to the lords above. it was quite traumatising still to have your kid yell at you to do it properly.

you should've never brought them with you.

subsequent ushijima and you praying hardly to not break another bed, you walked down the staircase, knowing how damn stupid you guys were for having a twelve-year-old take control of your sex life.

"you guys finished?" evangelin asked, placing her hands on her hips.

you nodded with a sigh. "can we please go home now, evangelin?" 

and you had to ask permission from her.

"yes, we shall. we'll come here at least once a month after and make sure you pray hard for yourselves!" she answered, with a cute grin to your face.

ushijima took hiro off of yuta who was attempting not to laugh to be respectful in the shrine. since evangelin was taking up everyone's attention, being the little drama queen she was. you were tired as hell. you wanted to go home and sleep in the guest room bed now but unfortunately, it seemed like you were to put up with her a little more.

you'll get her another time.

"let's go then." evangelin took your hand and started leading the family back. of course with her complaining. even at the parking lot where other families were getting into their cars.

"now we don't want any more kids, do we? a seventh one? my lord! and imagine if it's as loud as nii-chan? goodness, gracious. that bed was the last one you broke, that's enough."

"will you shut up?" amaya questioned quietly, grabbing at her hair gently.

"hey! don't pull my hair! who do you think you are?" 

you felt yourself drain from evangelin's words. it was like she was repeating the same things over and over again, it hurt your ears. you turned to the right to see chiyo tug yuta's hand a little, chiyo was also tired.

"i'm sleepy." she said to him.

he stopped laughing for a whole second to attend to his sister's needs. "do you want me to carry you?"

despite her sleepiness, she let out a bright beam. "yes, please!"

yuta gave her a small smile and lifted chiyo off the ground like she had wanted. she bound her arms around his neck and placed the side of her head resting on her shoulder. you looked away to catch ushijima's eyes.

he smiled softly at the scene before looking at you. he flushed slightly, glancing away to get the car keys from his pocket.

"no more putting plugs in the outlet." evangelin continued.

you sighed and bent down to her height, stopping everyone else from getting to the car just a mere ten metres from you guys. "evangelin. stop talkinggggg~ you're embarrassing us all."

"oh well i am sorry that you and dad decided to try for another bab—"

"evangelin, you are grounded." ushijima intervened abruptly.

"huh?"

"you are grounded," ushijima repeated, a firm look glazing over his face. oh, and how that had melted your insides. you felt like you were eighteen again.

"you can't ground me!" evangelin yelled, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration. "i can ground you!"

"too bad, you're grounded." he shrugged as you looked away for only one second.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

you were alarmed as you looked back in time for evangelin kicking her dad in the shin repulsively.

yuta had to stop walking in order to not laugh, mindful that his sister was on him. you were going after the child as she yelled curses at her dad. 

"stupid rock! how dare you tell me what to do? why don't you go buy milk instead of staying here? don't you dare run your mouth about me!

"do you even know how to kick 😐" ushijima asked, though he was trying not to laugh on the inside.

he wasn't taking her seriously which was something he learnt how to do around evangelin. least to say, it bruised her ego and she kicked harder. 

amaya replaced your action by grabbing her little sister off of ushijima and throwing her the other side. ushijima didn't spare the bratty child a single glance.

"and that's on period." amaya high-fived her dad, a hand pushing evangelin away from getting to ushijima with her grabby hands.

you just wanted to go home.


	5. 𝐁𝐀𝐁𝐘 𝐈𝐒𝐒𝐔𝐄𝐒.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which your best friend has baby issues and your children become extra rowdy

"damn mamas! that dress fits you so well!" yuta commented, his orbs glowing and perverted.

goshiki's eyes enlarged, his own brain faltered for a second that some fifteen-year-old really hit on his girl and right in front of him. his man pride was just unable to believe such a thing would pass but it did and he was not happy. savannah glared at yuta, her eyes gently darkening as she stabbed the food in her plate with a fork.

"h-hey!" goshiki said.

"what?" yuta gaped at him. in reality, goshiki was too nice to say anything mean. he was just a sweetheart in general and no one would look at that aspect of him. 

you glared at your son. it seemed that he was spiralling out of control due to his respective teenage hormones when he sees older women. you didn't know how you were going to regulate this, it was a discussion that needed wakatoshi. yuta smiled cheekily at you and then proceeded to his unattended food.

"i'm so sorry—" ushijima began but he was quickly cut off by savannah.

"it's okay, let's go to the living room. i'm sure the kids want to play around?" 

you nodded gratefully. shortly, everyone moved over to the living room where the children were released to play and/or relax. with chiyo and hiro playing around on the carpet, you were free from the worries as they were just in yours and your husband's eyesight. then, amaya, yuta and evangelin were watching their tv. that left the adults to talk alone instead of fretting over them.

you turned to savannah who appeared exhausted from all the cooking she had to do for you guys.

"have you guys tried more?" you asked, changing the subject and looking between her and goshiki. 

goshiki and savannah swapped a troubled glance and you caught sight of the blues that would pour from them. the truth was hard to accept. because unlike you, who could surely get children and have been paired up with someone who could easily give kids, she was suffering from the inability to have kids. well, she could. but there seemed to be a medical problem, she needed to see a doctor for a diagnosis. but she was busy and so was goshiki, they still needed to make time for it.

"a lot of times." goshiki muttered, before his voice going lower in sound. "she just can't get pregnant."

ushijima patted goshiki's back. 

goshiki was one of the hardworking kids you've seen and you remember distinctly being introduced to him by tendou the year you left shiratorizawa. he was nervous to see you for the first time, you recalled but he was one of the sweetest people you've seen. helpful, caring, loving. and even though savannah was older by a couple of years, he took care of her really well. you were the first to congratulate her when she announced they were going to get married back then. 

it was unfortunate that the one thing they both severely wanted couldn't fluctuate like how they desired.

you gently patted her in the thigh to distract her from her continous concerns but you could see the disappointment in her face. this is where you be a good best friend.

"don't worry, it's a normal issue, savannah. just make an appointment with the doctors and i'm sure they will help you." you tried to smile to lighten the mood.

"yeah i should probably. i'm just so busy and i—"

"or you can have my sperm, hot stuff!" yuta yelled, his eyes still glued on the tv.

hiro began crying from the sudden crashing sound of his brother's voice so that you weren't able to deal with yuta in the spur of his comment. your mother senses were alerted quickly. you slid to the floor to carry the baby in your hands.

"aw, don't cry baby...yuta, you little—"

"calm down, y/n. deal with the baby first." ushijima told and then gazed at yuta, blankly. though you could feel the anger from them. "what are you thinking being this loud in other people's house?"

"i'm soRrRrRrRrRy." he sung, still watching tv. he obviously didn't mean it.

evangelin rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "don't worry, nii-chan. he's always like that, it's not your fault."

"evangelin, you better shut your mouth or you're going to get it when we go home." you threatened, setting hiro onto your shoulder to soothe him. his crying slowly softened and you were issued with his heavy breathing. he was going to be traumatised for sure. 

you were annoyed from those two kids you apparently gave birth to. sometimes evangelin and yuta were not the best of kids. that was the one regret you had from them. if they knew how to control their mouths, life would be a lot more easier.

"i think we're done here." ushijima sighed, standing up. "apologies for doing this in your humble home." 

savannah snickered. "it's okay, boomer. just get home safely."

"aPolOgIeS fOr dOiNg ThIs iN yOuR hUmbLe HoMe." yuta said, making a face to mock his dad.

you gritted your teeth, trying to bear the embarrassment. oh, how i have never wanted to hit a kid until now—

"we are going home. thanks, babe. i'll call you later, okay?" you smiled to savannah, as you grabbed yuta with your other hand. and harshly so he would acknowledge how mad you were.

"bye!" goshiki called and shuddered when yuta scrunched his nose angrily at him.

"okay, okay." savannah giggled, stroking chiyo on the head before she went to hold her dad's hand out of her sleepy habits. "good night, kids. be good to your parents."

there goes yuta's ps5.

"okay!" they all chirped but this was truly another lie that made you madder.

amaya promptly assisted you by gripping onto evangelin, who certainly argued but there was no point when her taller, older sister was overlooking her smallness. for goodness sake, she was a few inches taller than yuta too. 5"11'. i don't think anyone needs to question where those genes come from.

"fine." evangelin groaned, sinking into her sister's side as she dragged her.

with that, you took the kids away. settling them was another hassle. you had to make sure evangelin and yuta were completely away from each other in case they decided to pull anything else for this ten-minute trip back home. it was relevant to do, it would always work too. then, you put hiro into his baby seat, while ushijima locked chiyo into her child seat.

ultimately, you guys moved to the front seats, readying to leave with the exhaustion that would soon show in your eyebags and the long night. goshiki and savannah stood at their front porch, waiting for you guys to leave.

ushijima suddenly stared at you as if admiring you when you were about to lose it. this was not a good time for either of you.

"what?" you asked.

"nothing. let's go." he broke it off and took off quickly, not wanting to be a victim of your frustration.

"back to our hUmBlE hOMe!" yuta snickered.

you let out a dramatic sigh. "yuta. you are grounded."

to think this question was to ever come to ushijima was practically non-existent. but somehow today it had winded into your conversation because of an urgent call that you took from your company. a girl needed a dress designed by tonight and was willing to pay you triple the price for it. it was simply an offer you couldn't skip.

therefore, as you stood in front of ushijima and the children, you were looking at their longing faces, hoping the best for ushijima. you were the one to put your feet down in this family and do the most taking care of. ushijima had more stereotypical 'man' jobs. so this was the first time you were leaving all of them to ushijima.

"be good. i'm talking to you, evangelin and yuta." you said, sternly moving your eyes to the pair of delinquents standing aside of the family with their heads down.

without devices, it was obvious that they were a lot more restless and not as energetic as they used to be.

"we heard you, old woman. get to your stupid job." yuta told.

your hand on the front door tightened as you turned your head to look at him. just when you thought things were going well—

"you're grounded for another week." you stated coldly.

"WHAT. THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"get your act together and we'll negotiate. see you later, brat." you stepped out of the house, leaving ushijima with the kids.

—

"dad. you're supposed to put his milk in for one-minute. not one-minute and thirty seconds. it'll be too hot for hiro." amaya sighed as she moved her dad aside to take care of the microwave.

ushijima was just about to lose it from not knowing his kids as well as amaya and her mother. naturally, he felt bad that he didn't know the most manageable things like making milk for hiro. but this only made him more determined to learn about his kids. sure he knew the simple stuff and their behaviours like a father would, but preparing their lunches, taking care of them and attending to what they needed and wanted was what he was suddenly striving for.

"and you have to take the lid off." amaya continued, unscrewing the lid of the bottle. then, she put it in the microwave and let it heat up. she began walking out of the kitchen, leading her dad to the living room where the commotion was about to break out.

"and then: BOO! the ghost was there behind her." evangelin continued what could be seen as an ongoing horror movie as her brother possessed a taunting face. he was sneaking up to chiyo from behind on the bright rug on the floor, careful not to make a sound. they never learned, did they? ushijima saw the look chiyo had. she looked just like him, truth be told. he glanced over at amaya who just shrugged, wanting her father to be less useless. it was more or less a test for him.

"enough." ushijima declared.

his deep voice was authoritative and scared chiyo more than the scary story could ever. she began crying and jumped into yuta's arms right behind her as an instinct. and even though yuta was just about to give her a jumpscare, he widened his eyes at evangelin and slowly comforted her.

"we are going to my volleyball practice after hiro wakes up from his slumber," ushijima instructed, causing a blank look on his children. "please react. you are scaring me😐"

"you don't look scared." yuta commented.

"u-uh, yeah. we'll get ready." amaya said, putting her hand over yuta's mouth before dragging him away.

ushijima sighed and then, went upstairs along with the other kids. with amaya constantly telling the others to be quiet because hiro was deep asleep in the cot. ushijima walked into your shared bedroom, where the baby was asleep. he went to change into his uniform and sat on the bed, waiting for his kids to get ready. 

coincidentally, you texted him to check in on the things that were going on in the house.

**TO USHIJIMA**  
how are things going?

**TO Y/N**  
They are going good. I am  
going to take them to my  
volleyball practice.

**TO USHIJIMA**  
wakatoshi are you sure?

**TO Y/N**  
Yes.

**TO USHIJIMA**  
i mean do what you want i  
guess. make sure that hiro  
drinks his milk in the car.  
evangelin and yuta should  
sit apart and did i forget  
anything?

**TO Y/N**  
To change Hiro's diaper,  
make sure Chiyo doesn't fall  
again and to not let Yuta play  
volleyball so he can regret  
his actions for missing out  
on professional volleyballers.

**TO Y/N**  
You are evil, Y/N.

**TO USHIJIMA**  
oh whatever! he was getting  
onto my last nerve. the  
trouble he made at savannah's  
house i—

**TO Y/N**  
You are still evil.

**TO USHIJIMA**  
i hate you.

**TO Y/N**  
I love you too. Have a good  
day at work.

a small smile worked onto his face but it was soon disrupted when hiro began crying in his cot—the chaos began again.

"amaya, get the bottle." ushijima instructed as he went over to the cot. and there the baby was crying.

"got it, dad!"

he heard the steps down the staircase as he picked up hiro from his cot. ushijima placed the baby on his shoulder, patting down to calm him. it was like magic how quick he stopped crying when his dad comforted him.

but with you, the baby gave you one hell of a time when he woke up. you swore you were going to lose it at some point.

"we are leaving soon. yuta, go start the car."

"why me?!" he groaned from his bedroom.

but before he could argue, ushijima heard footsteps come up the stairs and that meant a determind amaya. amaya walked into the room in a rush, giving the bottle to ushijima and then going to go give yuta an earful like she always does when you're not around.

"can you like not be useless for once?! go start the car. what the fuck do you mean 'no'—"

"nee-san, what does 'fuck' mean?" chiyo asked, tugging at her sister's sleeve. the colour drained from ushijima's and her face.

"it means- it means...it means cool!" amaya smiled at her. ushijima sighed in relief that she was able to get those words out.

"what the cool...?" chiyo began to whisper to herself but with that, ushijima had the bare minimum time to go to his practice. so he whipped the kids into the car and set off to practice.


End file.
